Hey Arnold Short: The Love Plan!
by Wally and Kuki Only
Summary: this is just a Hey Arnold one shot for Helga and Arnold. Phoebe and Gerald make a plan to there Best friends together (Arnold and Helga) will it all work out in the end just read and find out and REVIEW I work on reviews


Hey Arnold! Short

_Haha tehe heyy guys I'll be doing SHORTs (one shots) of Hey Arnold of all couples just not Helga and Arnold or Phoebe and Gerald all do all couples have any couples you want me to do just ask me now to the story…_

* * *

**STORY TO DAY IS CALLED**… _the Love plan!_

Arnold and Helga where walking together with Phoebe and Gerald in front of them…

"Ughh! I'm so bored of walking around there's nothing to do" whined Helga

"Yeah, Helga is right you guys I'm also getting bored of walking around town I might go home pretty soon" stated Arnold

"Wait, Wait hold on Arnold-o how about we catch a late night movie then…umm" said Helga jumping to the sidewalk

"How about we head over to Arnold after, to play some card games on the roof under the stars" said Gerald looking back at the twos

"Yeah, it will be very romantic under the stars" smiled Phoebe who stopped walking

"Well, it's a plan then" said Helga

"Well let's get going then!" yelled Arnold as he started to run down the block towards the theater

"Hey wait up football head!" yelled Helga chasing after him

Phoebe giggled at the two "aren't they a cute couple?!"

"Yeah they would make a cute couple" agreed Gerald walking with Phoebe

"Hmm, too bad they deny they like each other" said Phoebe as she kicked a little rock

"Yeah, that's true hmm how about we make a plan to get them together Pheebs!" said Gerald stopping and holding Phoebe's hands in his. They both started to blush then pulled their hands away

"Ok then what's the plan?" said Phoebe with a smirk

"Oh, I thought you had a plan since you are the smart one" said Gerald smiling rubbing the back of his neck

"Hmm, ok what if we…

_**XoXoXoXo LATER oXoXoXoX** _

"Hmm this movie is way to Lovie dovie YUCK!" said Helga sticking her tongue out with displeasure

" I find it every intelligent on how the author thought truly how this movie was going to go every scene and word it's a very loving and caring movie, I don't know how you don't love it Helga, you love movies like this" said Phoebe well eating popcorn

"Hmm! Maybe I use to" growled Helga

"oh come on Helga, it's a very tragic movie and emotional movie I heard the stories you right, your very talented and I think you do love this movie" said Arnold looking at Helga

"how does he do it, how does he see past my dark side in the light and comfort and caring side of me, he sees that I truly do love this movie it is very intelligent like phoebe said and also tragic" said Helga in her head well closing he eyes

"No, Derek don't leave me please I'll do anything just don't leave me in dark again don't block me out like when we were younger Derek please!" screamed the girl from the movie

"oh, Emily you need to grow up where not little kids anymore I won't leave you in the dark again but please just please don't meddle with y life no more please Emily promise me you won't" said the man (Derek)

"Oh I promise I promise with all my heart, just don't leave with that Girl, Tiffany! Can you promise me that" cried Emily on her knees tugging at Derek's shirt …

"Wow now who is this Tiffany person Helga?" asked Arnold who just came back from the men's bathroom

"Tiffany is Derek's older friend who is now way famous for her voice, art and stories she is talented" answered Helga well reaching for popcorn

"So Derek has to pick out of Emily and Tiffany" said Arnold also reaching for popcorn

"Yeah but there is a huge difference between Tiffany and Derek, Derek is a Rock star and Tiffany is a Gentle singer but she has a huge voice…" said Helga when she felt Arnold's hand in the popcorn

"Oh…so they are living in two different worlds" said Arnold feeling Helga's hand then blushing

"Uhh... Yeah but on the other hand Emily and Derek have so much in common…" Said Helga blushing madly about to faint but fighting hard not to

**_XoXoXoX After the Movie XoXoXoX_**

"So what did you guys think of the movie?" asked Phoebe leading the way with Gerald on the left side of her holding her hand

"I thought I was beautiful and very cheesy" said Gerald

"huh…we saw a movie" said Arnold holding Helga in his hands

"yeah we did I think I only seen half of it the rest is blur" said Helga blushing

"ok…" said Phoebe with a one brow up

**_XoXoXoX At Arnolds House XoXoXoX_**

"hmm so what card game" said Gerald as he passed out the deck of cards

"hmm, it's so peaceful and calm how about we diss the cards and just watch the stars" said Helga sitting on the edge of the roof kicking her feet looking up at the stars

"She is right it is very Beautiful I never really noticed the stars" agreed Arnold crawling down his step ladder and getting two blankets from his couch

"hmm, yeah just look Gerald it would be romantic to lay under the stars" said Phoebe blushing

"ok, alright then next time where playing cards" said Gerald as he slid of the chair and onto the ground with phoebe

"here Helga it is a little cold out here" said Arnold handing Helga a small blanket

"thanks Arnold" said Helga grabbing it and turning her head back around

"she is really beautiful when she isn't acting so tough" thought Arnold as he walked to Gerald and Phoebe giving them the other blanket

"hey Helga may I sit here" asked Arnold

"go head it is a free country after all" teased Helga looking up at the sky

"umm…Helga why do act so tough?" asked Arnold waiting for her to punch him or something but she didn't

"Well, Arnold be happy I'm in a good mood or else you would have had seen black and blue for a week" said Helga giving Arnold half of the blanket

"…thanks Helga" said Arnold gladly taking the other half and scoot closer to Helga Arnold started to blush

"umm…Arnold I know you can see past my bad tough side and into my good squishy side of me but do you see it now?" Helga asked scooting even closer to Arnold only inches away

"Helga, I love it when you're nice and kind" said Arnold well covering grabbing Helga's hands

Helga was burning up "and I love it when you're a bad boy but I love you most when you're you"

Then BAM their lips where touching and Helga was melting where she was sitting and Arnold was blushing

"Hey Arnold, it's getting colder you wanna head inside…Arnold" Said Gerald as he seen Arnold and Helga kissing he grabbed Phoebes hand pulling her up then pointing at them "look pheebs" Phoebe was smiling widely "maybe they didn't even need our help after all, but we all know there going into denial"

**The End**

"We saw you guys kissing" smiled Gerald

"huh…what kiss EWW!? GROSS! I would never kiss Football Head!" yelled Helga jumping up and down sticking her tongue out wiping it off with her hands

"Yeah Gerald you sure you don't have some kind of sickness me and Helga Pataki kiss" said Arnold with a hand on Gerald's Shoulder

"told you denial" said Phoebe

As she grabbed the bottom of the page and turned it around to only see a blank white paper and a theme song plays and credits role in

_Well there tehe fluffy I guess haha Imma out here watch the credits (there are none) but imagine them_


End file.
